The Most Unexpected Detour
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Rick said it would only take 20 minutes. However, everyone knew he couldn't keep a promise. Both of them have unwillingly gone on a detour. A detour to a place that was collapsing, both literally and metaphorically. Rick and Morty ended up interrupting a fight to the death that would eventually decide the fate of that world. (Set during Rest and Ricklaxation and Volume 3 finale)


**I'M NOT DEAD YET...see A/N**

* * *

The green portal opened and out came Rick and Morty.

"Fine, 20 minutes. That's it...why are we in our garage?" Morty asked, looking around the garage of his house.

"I'm going to need my spa- **burp** -ace car, Morty. W-w-we can't just go to another planet without going into space these days, you- **burp** -you get me?" Rick said, getting into the driver seat of the space car while Morty entered the passenger side.

Rick then started up the engine and revved it. He then opened a portal and flew into it without warning, leaving Morty struggling in order to fasten his seat belt.

"Rick! I'm still trying to f-f-fasten my seat belt here!"

Rick looked over towards his grandson.

"Shut the f*ck up, Morty. We're going straight towards our location because I- **burp** -I promised this would only take 20 minutes."

In a few seconds, Rick flew his space car out of the portal and found both him and Morty at an unusually different place.

There were destroyed buildings everywhere with broken walls, shattered windows and a bunch of red paint splattered everywhere on the buildings. Morty's face turned into a horrified one when he realized what those red paint were.

"Holy sh*t, Rick! There's blood and corpses everywhere! A-are you sure this is the place?" Morty asked, cowering in his seats. Rick didn't respond, looking at his portal gun.

"That's weird. I'm pretty sure the portal gun already had the correct coordinates on it."

Morty kept looking out and saw some weird, black-furred creatures were roaming about the city.

"H-hey, Rick. What are those things?"

Rick looked towards where Morty pointed his finger at.

"I don't have any f*cking idea."

They then heard screaming and found a male human running away from the black-furred creatures, his body filled scratches and bruises, as if he had been struggling with some of them.

They did nothing but watch as the black-furred creatures surrounded him and slaughtered him alive, pulling out his insides, letting his innards spill out onto the streets. Morty then came back to his sense when he heard the man's dying scream.

"Oh my goodness, Rick! Why didn't we help him?! W-w-we should have gone down there and helped him!"

Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Morty, if you want to be slaughtered by those things, then be my guest. Oh wait, you've just seen them slaughter a human being, and you still want to f*cking try and save him. Do you have any f*cking idea how stupid that sound?" Rick asked sternly.

Morty looked distraught. He then wanted to say something when...

"Holy sh*t! A giant bird!" Morty pointed behind Rick, prompting Rick to turn around and look outside.

A giant black-furred bird were zooming towards their way.

Rick's eyes went wide and he pulled on the steering wheel, making the space car to hover higher and let the giant bird past without any consequences.

"What the f*ck was that?"

"Who cares, Rick?! We need to get out of here!"

Rick shrugged.

"Welp." Rick simply deadpanned before flying the car towards other directions.

"Rick, why are we not leaving this sh*thole yet?"

"Because why not? I still need to make sure these f*cking coordinates are not wrong. We might as well fly around for a bit while I do that."

As they flew around the town, Morty saw a lot of things, like an army of robots, composed of giant robots and human-sized robots. He also saw a bunch of people fighting those robots while also killing the black-furred creatures.

"Jeez, Rick. I didn't know this world had this much in them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, there are young people using guns and weapons going around, killing all those things down there."

Rick stared at Morty for a solid 1 minute before replying with, "Woah, I didn't know you never used a weapon in your life."

Morty stared at Rick for his sarcastic remark before continuing to look out the window. He then spotted something of interest.

"Hey, Rick, is that woman about to kill someone?"

Rick looked out the window from Morty's side and saw a woman was about to finish someone with a bow and arrow.

"Seriously? F*cking bow and arrow? I've seen better weapons for assassination!"

"Rick, can we at least just save someone? I-I don't think I can take much more of this."

Rick sighed and piloted his car downwards, towards the direction of where the two figures were standing at.

As Rick landed the space car onto the ground, Morty saw that there were, in fact, two women. Morty looked and noticed that one of them had an arrow in their knee and was kneeling down, while the other woman, the one Morty saw earlier, was still holding the bow and arrow.

The two women turned towards the space car, now aware of its presence.

Morty unfastened his seat belt while Rick drank from his flask. Both then got out and walked towards the front of the space car.

"Greet- **burp** -tings, human beings, I presume. We're from Earth, the C-137 one, and we're wonder- **burp** -ring where is this place?" Rick said, a bit drunk. Morty looked back and forth between Rick and the two women.

The woman with the bow and arrow looked at both Rick and Morty, seemingly examining them.

"Who are you?" The woman simply asked.

Rick stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a brief laughing session.

"Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Rick Sanchez and this- **burp** -is my grandson, Morty Smith. We're just wondering what the f*ck is going on..."

Rick trailed off, his eyes wandering at another woman, who was seemingly injured at her knee.

"Actually, scratch that. We're just wondering what are _you_ doing to _her_." Rick said, with the word, "you" being directed towards the woman in front of them, while the word, "her" was directed towards the woman with an arrow in her knee.

The woman with the bow and arrow looked back at towards the other woman before turning towards Rick and Morty.

"You haven't heard?" The raven-haired woman asked. Rick and Morty looked at each other.

"Heard about what?"

The raven-haired woman laughed a bit.

"Pity."

She then went over to the kneeling woman and held her head. The kneeling woman seemingly growled towards her.

"This woman here holds unimaginable power. Whoever has the bravery to kill her will be gifted with her power. It's too bad you will just have to watch as I kill her and take it all for myself. You're lucky. All of the others are occupied with their work so no one can come and kill you."

Rick and Morty stared at her for a few seconds.

The raven-haired woman devilishly smiled, taking their stares as a sign of fear.

"The name's Cinder Fall, if you ever have the need to know me." The raven-haired woman, Cinder, said before moving to the front of the kneeling woman.

She then readied her bow and arrow and aimed it at the other woman. She heard a brief chuckle from behind her.

"Cinder, huh? Well, aren't you a f*cking coward."

Cinder turned towards Rick, who had a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Cinder."

Rick walked closer towards Cinder and pointed a finger at her face.

"You see my finger here? This finger is pointing at one of the most cowardly cowards I've ever faced in my whole lifetime! You want to kill her? Then kill her all you like! But if bravery is really a thing for her power, then I am more than capable of being brave because I am f*cking standing right here! In front of you! Having nothing in my f*cking hands except my f*cking wits! You hear me?!"

Cinder stood still as Rick's unusual lines of sentences resonated in her mind. He was right. Killing an injured person is no way of calling oneself brave. That's just cowardly.

Rick took a few steps back.

"If you really consider yourself brave, then you might as well kill me and my grandson here."

"What?! Rick, y-y-you can't be serious! You're not really letting her kill us, right?!"

Rick then put a finger on Morty's mouth, shutting him up.

"Oh jeez..." Morty trailed off.

Cinder looked into Rick's eyes. He looked back into hers. Cinder simply replied with one word.

"Gladly."

She then aimed the bow and arrow towards Rick. Rick then snickered.

"See, Morty? I f*cking knew it, Morty! She really is a f*cking coward! This b*tch would just f*cking kill us without even having a second thought! She's scared of us, Morty! She's scared of the great Rick and Morty!" Rick exclaimed.

Cinder growled in anger at Rick's remark and fired an arrow towards Rick. Rick saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Morty screamed in fear and hid behind the space car.

"Come at me motherf*cker!" Rick yelled out towards Cinder.

Rick got his blaster out and started shooting at Cinder. Cinder managed to dodge every shot from Rick's blaster as Rick fired from one spot to another.

Cinder also fired arrows towards Rick, who managed to roll out of the way of every single one.

Rick then fired his blaster, but his blaster ended up making 'click' noise. He then reloaded a new round into his blaster.

"Listen here you motherf*cker! Only one of us is going to live after this fight! So you better make a choice! Either A, just die from my blaster, or B, just f*cking die from my blaster!"

Rick then continued blasting at Cinder.

Cinder also continued firing arrows towards Rick.

They both failed to acknowledge of a situation that was happening towards the injured woman.

Rick noticed as he took a second to look at the injured woman. Morty also noticed this as he peeked out a bit to have a look at the situation.

"Yo! What the f*ck are you doing over there?!" Rick shouted at someone, seemingly running away with the injured girl.

Cinder, now alerted by the new situation, turned to look at the spot where the injured woman used to be.

The new figure managed to sneak a look towards Rick before disappearing. Rick took notice of the silver eyes.

"No!" Rick turned towards Cinder, who seemed to don the face of a failed person. He smirked.

"What's wrong? You lost your prize? That is what I call pity! Not the kind of sh*t you said to us earlier."

Cinder turned back towards Rick. Her hands then started to glow.

"You..." Cinder started, only to get her left arm blasted to smithereens, courtesy of Rick's blaster.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for when you reach the Purgatory later." Rick said, standing over her. Morty also came over, standing beside Rick.

"You..." Cinder then raised her right arm, only to get that arm blasted to pieces this time.

At that point, the raven-haired woman then was practically unarmed and disarmed...(I'm not sorry)

Cinder whimpered in pain.

"Who are you?" Cinder managed to let out one last question from her throat.

Rick raised his blaster one last time.

"The name's Rick Sanchez. And that is my grandson, Morty Smith. We're the most unstoppable duo that no one can ever stop. And that no one includes you, b*tch."

With that, Rick blasted her head into smithereens, leaving her brain to be splattered everywhere on the floor. Morty covered his face with his arm, letting his arm to be soaked with Cinder's blood.

They stared at Cinder's blown up figure for a few seconds before Morty nudged Rick in the arm.

"Rick, don't you think it's time to go already?" Morty asked.

Rick burped.

"Oh yeah, right. We still have stuff to be done. After all, I promised only..." Rick then looked at his watch.

"Damn it! It's already more than 20 minutes! You know what, Morty?! F*ck spending twenty minutes on an adventure! We're going to go on this f*cking adventure and f*cking finish this sh*t, no matter how long it is going to take!"

They then ran towards the space car and entered it. Rick didn't even wait to get the vehicle up and running. Rick opened a portal and flew the space car into the portal, leaving no trace of their existence behind.

…

…

…

Who the f*ck am I kidding? Of course there are people who would notice that! Only there's not a lot of them, tho...

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I'm back at it again with stupid one-shot that isn't necessary whatsoever. But this is written just to show I'm not dead yet.**

 **Lately, I've been procrastinating, thinking about what should I write next. You know, writer's block. Except it's not. I gave myself writer's block for no reason.**

 **However, I've been watching a lot of shows lately, like Rick and Morty, Outcast, and even Preacher. Watching new shows gives me idea on how to continue a story.**

 **Remember, this is only a one-shot. If provoked too much, I might make a sequel.**

 **But hey, that's called being me.**

 **See you later!**

 **Also, have an omake...**

* * *

Meanwhile, at some other place...

"Wait, who saved you again?"

"Um, some crazy old guy in scientist clothes?"

"..."

"..."

"...Do we need to find him?"

"...I don't think that's necessary."

"Why?"

"Because...they might have ran away...I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I can't really say much. Ruby saved me while they were still fighting."

"And I can't really say much either ever since they found the remains of Cinder."

"Remains? Wait, she died?"

"Yep. Lost her head and both of her arms. I don't want to say anything, but we will need to find him if necessary. Got it?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now have a good rest."

No one really knew if they ever got to meet the great Rick Sanchez ever again.


End file.
